The Suicide Squad
by Floop23
Summary: Amanda Waller has recruited dangerous villains to work for her under the group name, "Suicide Squad", to stop Joker from destroying Gotham, by executing him. Batman is also after him, but not to kill him. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**I decide to work on a Suicide Squad story**

**to explore other villains easily without **

**starting new stories for each one, mainly Harley**

**and Joker. Hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter 1

"Stay down boys, or I'll blow your brains everywhere!"

Harley had several security guards at Gotham Bank at gun point, while Joker was setting up Joker Gas bombs around the place. Several henchmen where filling sport bags with money.

"Harley! Quick messing around and get into the truck!" yelled Joker, hooking the last bomb up.

The henchmen loaded the bags into the truck, and then their heads exploded. Joker blew his gun and laughed maniacally.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I really hope you had a nice time. Little advice, don't call the cops, or I'll kill you all!" yelled Joker, laughing afterwards.

"Uh, Mr J? We have company!" yelled Harley, pointing to the skylight.

She screamed as Batman smashed through the skylight, landing on the ground in front of them.

"Bats? Is that you? It's been, what, three days? You look great. Hey, did you do something to your belt?" asked Joker, throwing a metal playing card at the Dark Knight.

"I'm here to stop you Joker. Turn yourself in, or I'll make you," growled Batman, dodging the playing card.

"Take Harley, I'm to valuable," said Joker, throwing several more card sat him, laughing.

Batman caught all of them, barely making a dent in his metal gauntlet. The Joker frowned and ran over to the truck, where Harley was waiting in the driver's seat.

"Move it Harley! He's going to get us!" yelled Joker, hopping into the passengers seat.

Harley put her foot on the accelerator and sped off down the road. Batman ran outside and fired his grapnel gun at the truck. He then pulled himself towards it, climbing on top of it.

Joker looked up at the roof and stared at Harley.

"I'm sorry about this Harley," said Joker, kissing her. He then pulled a lever and his seat ejected into the sky, laughing as he went upwards.

"Mr J? You son of a bitch!" yelled Harley, shaking her fist at him.

Harley then spun out of control and smashed into a building, sending Batman flying into the store. Harley got out and ran at Batman.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Harley.

She spun around, preparing to kick the Caped Crusader, but he caught her foot and threw her into a clothes rack. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. She attempted to get out of the iron like grip, but was unsuccessful.

"He just left me," said Harley, crying as she was escorted to the Batmobile by Batman, with Nightwing inside it.

"You should have learnt that Joker doesn't care about hurting others," said Batman, it ting her in the backseat with Nightwing.

"Hey Harley, fancy seeing you here," said Nightwing, smiling.

"Screw you," said Harley, spitting at Nightwing.

"Nice," said Nigthwing coldly, wiping the saliva off his face.

Harley sat in a cell in Arkham Asylum, thinking about Joker.

"I hate him. I'm sick of the way he treats me!" yelled Harley.

"Good. Your not seeing him for a while," said a female voice.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Harley, standing up.

"My name is Amanda Waller," said the woman.

"What do you want, a freaking medal?" said Harley.

"All I need is you," said Waller.

"Me? Listen lady, no offence, but I don't want to go anywhere," said Harley.

"I as asking," said Waller cooly

A hissing noise erupted in the cell. A thick smoke was spreading around it.

"Hey, what are you..."said, Harley, falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Harley woke up in a room with other people in it. All of whom she knew.

"Floyd? It's great to see you!" yelled Harley.

"Oh God, not you," said Deadshot, stretching his arms.

Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost and Black Spider where also in the room

"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Killer Frost.

"You are in a secret facility, Miss Lincoln," said Waller, walking into the room.

"Listen bitch, I don't know what you want, but your not holding me here," said Deathstroke.

"You will stay, and you will listen. You have all been recruited, by me, to work for me under the name Task Force X, or the Suicide Squad," said Waller. "It is a group of criminals, like yourselves, that tackle missions that are impossible to be completed by regular people,"

"What makes you think that we will listen to you," asked Captain Boomerang.

"Feel around the back of your necks," said Waller, smiling.

"What is this?"asked Black Spider in a panicked voice, feeling a small, metal device attached to his head.

"That is a bomb. You all have one attached to your necks. If you do not listen, or if you fail your mission, I will detonate it. I'm pretty sure you are all smart enough to figure out what it does," smirked Waller.

"Your crazy," said Deadshot.

"They are precautions that I must take," said Waller.

"Alright. So if we are in this "Squad", who is our leader?" asked Slade slyly.

"Mr Lawton over here will be your field leader," said Waller.

"Him?" said Black Spider.

"Yes him. He is reliable," said Waller.

"Can't believe this," said Black Spider.

"What's the mission?" asked Deadshot.

"To stop The Joker from blowing up Gotham. He recently "borrowed" a nuclear weapon from the government and is threatening to set it off in Gotham. Retrieve the bomb, and execute Joker," said Waller.

"He's that crazy?" asked Killer Frost frantically.

"Of course he is. He's Mr J," said Harley. "When do we begin?"

"Right now. You must find a way to get him," said Waller, walking out of the room.

The Squad looked at each other.

"Are we getting paid?" asked Deathstroke.

"I don't think so," said Deadshot.

"No pay? This is bull crap," said Black Spider, punching a wall.

"Everyone, meet me at Gotham tomorrow night at the Iceberg Lounge," said Deadshot, walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Squad sat down at the bar in the Iceberg Lounge, in regular civilian clothes. Boomerang had bought them all drinks.

Deadshot sipped out his beer bottle and placed it down, ready to go over his plan he had made the night before.

"Hey Lawton? Aren't you worried we'll be overheard?" asked Boomerang, looking over his should every couple of seconds.

"This isn't your regular club Harkness. The Iceberg Lounge is owned by Oswald Cobblepot, or the Penguin. It's a front for criminal activity. You won't need to worry about being caught," said Deadshot, taking another sip.

"You don't see this in Keystone," said Boomerang.

"Alright, here's the plan. What we will need are weapons. And not those toys the cops use. Military Grade. Serious shit," said Deadshot.

"And how do you plan on getting those?" asked Killer Frost, draining her beer.

"We could rob the military! They have the good stuff," said Harley.

"You high? Your talking about robbing the military. They won't worry about pleading for insanity, they'll fry you," said Black Spider.

"Everyone shut up. Waller sent me a text last night. She organised something with Penguin. He's going to supply us weapons," said Deadshot. "In fact, there he is now."

Penguin walked over to the bar, saying hello to others as he passed them.

"Why, if it isn't Floyd Lawton! Those wrist mounted weapons good?" greeted Penguin, shaking Deadshot's hand.

"I'm hoping you have new ones Cobblepot," said Deadshot.

"Oh, I do," said Penguin, extending his arm and gesturing them to follow him.

Half an hour later the Squad had left the Iceberg Lounge, carrying several sport bags filled with weapons and gear. They were heading back to Deadshot's suite, (which Waller was paying for).

They placed all of their items on the table and sat around it. Slade sat on the bench, picking up an apple and taking bites out of it.

"Alright, we got to stop Joker. Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Deadshot, looking at the others.

"Wait. Your telling us you don't even have a plan ready? You said you did! How are we going to be able to follow you if you don't have any plans?" asked Black Spider, getting up and walking over to Deadshot.

"I didn't say I didn't have one. I said if anyone else had ideas, which could be better than mine," said Deadshot, standing up, towering over Black Spider.

"Will you two stop screwing around," said Killer Frost, who was tired of the bickering.

"I like the friction between them. That's how you get a fire started, which means a proper plan!" said Harley. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" asked Harley.

"Anyway, this is my plan..."

Deadshot told them his plan, pulling out maps of Gotham and drawing on them. Everyone seemed satisfied with the plans.

"Alright, we'll commence it tomorrow. Harley, make sure you don't stuff up," said Deadshot, showing them the door.

They all walked out, except for Harley.

"It's time for you to go," said Deadshot, who walked over to the bags to check the gear.

Harley walked over to the door and closed the door, locking it.

"You know, I like you Floyd. Your a man of action," said Harley, walking over to Deadshot, twirling her hair. "I like action."

"You should go," said Deadshot, turning to face Harley.

Harley the jumped at him, who caught her, then wrapped her legs around him, kissing him.

"Better than Mr J," said Harley, smiling, who jumped off and walked over to the bed.

Deadshot walked over to her and stared at her.

"Eh," said Deadshot, taking his shirt off.

Harley then pulled him onto the bed and flipped him onto his back.

"This is going to be fun," said Harley gleefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harley waited down in the subway in Gotham, wearing a black hoody, along with Boomerang, who wore a cap. They were going over the plan Deadshot told them on Boomerang's phone.

"So all you got to do is just do some stuff with Joker," said Boomerang.

They hopped on the next train, which was going towards City Hall. They chose seats toward the end of the carriage, away from prying eyes.

"How am I going to find him?" asked Harley, uncertain of how to find Joker.

"I reckon you could visit your old hideout. He can't be anywhere else," said Boomerang.

"I guess I could," said Harley, uncertain of the opened her bag to check on her costume and gear, something to distract herself with.

"So what's with you and Lawton? You didn't come down with the rest of us," said Boomerang suddenly, smiling.

"What? Oh, um, we just chatted over, um, the game!" said Harley hopefully.

Boomerang shook his head and looked away. "Your secret's safe with me," said Boomerang.

Harley looked at him sheepishly.

Harley snuck into the old toy factory, where their old hideout used to be. She was in her costume and was holding a gun in her hand, ready for a surprise attack. She heard a rustling and saw two hyenas run at her and tackle her to the ground, licking her.

"Hey boys! You've been good for mummy while she's been away?" asked Harley, patting them.

"Why, if it isn't Harley."

Harley looked around and shot a couple of rounds out of shock. Joker then walked up behind her and grabbed the gun.

"Puddin!" yelled Harley, hugging Joker.

"Get the hell off me. How did you get out of Arkham without my help?" asked Joker suspiciously.

"Oh. I, er, escaped," said Harley hopefully.

"Of course you did," said Joker, patting her on the head. "Now, let me show you something."

They walked over to a large crate, with the American Flag stamped onto it. Joker issued some henchmen to open it with crowbars. Inside was a large nuclear bomb.

"A nuclear bomb, kindly donated by those kind young men protecting our country. Shame they can't protect this city!" laughed Joker. "All we have to do is set it up in City Hall and threaten the city."

"Wait, your not going to blow the city up?" said Harley.

"What, and have a city with no one in it? That's not fun. I mean, a city gone crazy is better than n one in it," said Joker smiling. "I'll probably blow it straight away if I get bored though."

The Joker laughed maniacally and grabbed Harley on the shoulder and steered her towards the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We have a very busy day ahead of us!"

A light flashed on a nearby building. Deadshot was watching the couple with a pair of binoculars on to of it, making sure there would be nor trouble. Slade was sitting on the ledge next to him, playing his phone, completely calm.

"Hey, try to focus," said Deadshot.

"Floyd, your talking to the worlds best assassin, no offence. I know my tricks to complete something like this, and that is not to stress out. Try and be completely mellow," said Deadshot, looking up from his phone.

"This is not a regular assassin contract Slade. We are planning to steal a nuclear weapon off the most dangerous man in the country, and kill him. There is a chance we will fail, so we have no time to be mellow. We need to be ready for action."

Deadshot went back to his binoculars, just as Harley arrived at the top with them.

"Any news?" asked Slade.

"Yeah. He kind of doesn't want to blow the city up," said Harley, taking a seat on the ledge next to Slade.

"What do you mean? Why does he want the bomb for?" asked Deadshot, standing up and facing Harley.

"He wants to do it for fun," said Harley.

"No he doesn't. He wants to be seen. All of the city will be focused on him, all on one place. He clearly has something else planned," said Slade, not takin his eyes off of his phone.

"That's what I was thinking," said Deadshot, who was now pacing.

All of a sudden, they had the billowing of material on the building. Deadshot turned around, his wrist mounted guns aimed at the target, Slade pulled out his sword and Harley pulled out two Uzis.

"You can put those away."

"We aren't doing anything Batman. Piss off," said Slade.

"Now that's not nice."

Nightwing had also just appeared, standing next to Batman.

"Your clearly doing something. Spying on the Joker? That's something," said Batman, who walked over to the ledge and pushed a button on his cowl.

"Oracle, I'm picking multiple heat signatures in the building. He's defiantly back in here. I'm also with some of the members of the Suicide Squad," said Batman into his com link on his gauntlets.

"I suggest you take him tomorrow," said Oracle.

"I'm picking up a strong reading of radiation in the area. He has something in there that is dangerous, I have to stop him," said Batman in his usual growl, ending the conversation.

"So you know about the Suicide Squad huh?" said Deashot.

"Amanda Waller wanted me in it. She said something about me being more villain then hero,"said Batman, walking away from the edge. "She approached me with a more "subtle way". A conversation. But we both know that we would say no."

"Imagine that. Big Bat-Brain in the Suicide Squad. Oh, how fun that would have been," said Harley sarcastically.

"I am also aware of what you are going to do to Joker," said Batman.

"Yeah, and we know that your going to save his ass," said Deadshot.

"You know, every time you send him to Arkham, your just killing more people."

"And you don't think that I know that?" said Batman.

"Taking him out would make the world a better place you know," said Deadshot.

"And I don't kill," said Batman.

"Why?" said Slade.

Batman stared at Slade for a moment.

"I'm going to bring in Joker alive. Stay out of my way,or else," said Batman. He then jumped off the building, along with Nightwing.

"He knows something we don't," said Slade.

"That doesn't matter. We just need to take back the bomb. If we don't get Joker, we can at least have the bomb," said Deadshot.

"And what makes you think that crazy bitch will let us live?" said Slade.

Slade then ran and jumped from building to building. Harley stared at Deadshot.

"What do you say? Wanna go another round?" asked Harley, putting his hand on Deadshot's chest, who slapped it away and ran off back to his suite.

"First Joker, now this. Can't a lady have one decent man?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Batman and Nightwing smashed through one of the windows into the old toy factory. They looked around and saw that no one was there.

"I thought you said there was people in here?" said Nightwing, who looked around.

"Heat signatures, not people," said Batman.

"I don't know, I think there's someone still here."

Batman turned around, Batarang in his hand. He aimed it towards the shadow and threw. The shadow dodged it and laughed.

"Where's the bomb Joker?" yelled Batman, who was speed walking to the mad man.

"Are you accusing me of being an arsonist? A bomb? Preposterous," said Joker, who received a blow to the face from Batman.

Joker fell down and started to laugh.

"I'm not telling you shit Bats! Not till you hear my plan!"

Batman stopped and picked Joker up.

"Tell me what you have planned."

"Imagine thousands of people at City Hall, ready to hear the mayor's speech. But they find a bomb and start to panic. The city will be on lock down, and I will be in charge of Gotham. But, little do they know, that the bomb isn't nuclear, but filled with a special brew I made."

"Joker Venom," said Nightwing.

"Very good Boy Blunder. Now, they won't die, they'll just lose there minds into insanity!"

The Joker then burst into a fit of hysterics.

"Waller said that you stole a nuclear bomb," said Batman.

"The only people who know that it isn't is you two, myself and Waller. I bet you didn't know that Waller knew that," said Joker in between giggles.

Batman dropped Joker and left the building with Nightwing. They went on top of another building.

"Waller wants that bomb for a different reason," said Batman.

"And the tire Suicide Squad is under the impression that it's a nuclear bomb," said Nightwing. "Do we tell them?"

"No. We'll destroy the bomb, so no one will have it."

"What do you think Waller wants with the bomb?"

"I have a couple of theories."

"And are any of them likely?"

"One of them is."

"Bruce?"

Oracle had just called in

"Oracle, Joker didn't have a nuclear bomb. It's his own bomb."

"So Waller has the Suicide Squad going after a bomb that wasn't even stolen?"

"She wants it for herself."

"You have to stop them."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll find out what Waller's plan is and then I'll stop it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several henchmen were driving a truck towards City Hall. They had just been issued the go by Joker, who knew Batman was going to come. They were also told to leave the truck outside of City Hall.

"Do you know why Joker is doing this?" asked the driver.

"Have no idea man. All I know is that if Joker is crazy enough to destroy a city, I'll be going to Metropolis," replied the passenger.

"I heard they have problems of their own there," said the driver, who took a left turn.

"Better than a psychotic clown threatening to blow up city man," said the driver.

Then, out of nowhere, the tire pops, which caused the truck to crash into a building.

Boomerang walked up to the truck and pulled a boomerang out of the tire, placing it into his satchel. Several armed henchmen got out of the back of the truck and opened fire. Boomerang took cover behind a parked car.

"Hey guys, not sure you noticed, but I'm getting shot here," said Boomerang into his Bluetooth earpiece.

"Don't worry, we're coming towards you," replied Deadshot.

The rest of the Suicide Squad opened fire onto the henchmen, except Deathstroke and Black Spider, who ran towards the men.

"Spider, take a knee!" yelled Deathstroke.

Black Spider kneeled down onto one knee, and Deathstroke used him as a sort of human trampoline. He pulled out his handguns and shot three henchmen while in midair. He then pulled out his sword when he landed and sliced several more henchmen.

"Good work Deathstroke," said Deadshot.

"Not good enough," said Killer Frost, pointing to a fleeing henchmen.

Deathstroke then threw a throwing knife at the henchmen, with his back turned. The knife impaled the henchmen and he dropped to the ground.

"I stand corrected," said Killer Frost, smiling.

"Check the truck," said Deadshot to Harley.

Harley nodded and ran over to the truck and opened it.

"Uh, guys, you may want to see this," said Harley.

The Squad walked over and looked inside the truck.

"Shit!" yelled Deadshot, who punched the truck.

"We've got the wrong truck," said Black Spider.

"How? I thought you guys said the bomb was in that truck?" said Killer Frost.

"I guess Joker knew that he was going to be followed," said Deadshot.

"So there's another truck?" said Killer Frost.

"Yeah," said Deadshot.

"Lawton, report," said Waller on Deadshot's Bluetooth.

"We were after the wrong truck. Joker tricked us," said Deadshot.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson," said Waller.

All of a sudden, Black Spider screamed and his head exploded, covering the Suicide Squad.

"Let that be a les..."

Waller's end crackled. Then they heard laughter.

"Hello everyone!" said Joker.

"Where's the bomb Joker!?" yelled Deadshot.

"Oh, you mean the bomb that's already set and ready to go? Yeah, it wasn't in the truck, but you pack morons fell for the good Ol' switch-i-roo!" laughed Joker. "I say you have around 4 hours till the fire works!"

The radio crackled and ended.

"Harley, I thought you said he wasn't going to blow the city?" asked Slade.

"That's exactly what he told me," said Harley.

"Does he know your not with him?" said Boomerang.

"I think he does," said Harley.

"You know what I think? I think you've been secretly giving him information," said Slade. "There is no way he could have known about us, not without inside information."

"Uh," said Harley in a panicked voice.

"Take her out," said Deadshot.

"We've got company," said Killer Frost.

About 3 SWAT trucks where approaching the scene, along with several police cars.

"I've got this," said Boomerang. He pulled out several boomerangs and pressed the buttons on them and threw them at the police cars. On impact, the boomerangs detonated, destroying the cars. SWAT officers that where on the sides of the trucks opened fire on the Squad.

"Get to the truck!" said Deadshot.

Harley had left the scene. She had ran back to Joker. The Squad ran towards a small truck. Killer Frost got the driver's seat, while the others got into the back. Killer Frost started the truck and drove off, followed by the police.

They heard a sudden roar from somewhere when they entered a tunnel the. When they reached the end, a tank like vehicle had jumped off of the road on top of the tunnel to below behind them.

"It's the Bat!" yelled Boomerang.

"Get the gun," said Deadshot to Slade.

Slade nodded and grabbed a minigun. Boomerang kicked the door and Slade opened fire on The Batmobile.

Batman pressed a button and a gun emerged from on top of the Batmobile. He then opened fire on them, using rubber bullets instead of real ones.

"Take the gun," said Slade to Deadshot. He climbed onto the side of the truck and onto the top. He then jumped off and landed onto the Batmobile.

"Autopilot on," said Batman to the Batmobile. He then opened the cockpit and attacked Slade.

"You can't stop us," said Slade.

"Did you know that the bomb isn't nuclear? That Waller wants it to use against the war in the Middle East?" asked Batman, countering Slade's blows.

"What?" said Slade, countering Batman's punch.

"It's filled with Joker Venom, not radiation. She's going to turn it into a nuclear bomb. It's Joker's bomb, not hers," said Batman, grabbing Slade's fist and punching him.

"Joker is still going to set it off," said Slade.

"I know. He told Harley this to tell you all he won't. He is going to send Gotham into insanity," said Batman, kicking Slade off of the Batmobile. He then got into the Batmobile and shot the tires on the van.

The van crashed into several cars and came to a stop. Batman drove up to the van and opened the cockpit.

"I'm not arresting you, but that doesn't mean I can't stop you from killing him," said Batman before driving off.

Slade ran up to them, his armour torn from the fall.

"The bomb isn't nuclear. It's not even the governments bomb, it's Joker's," said Slade.

"Then why is Waller getting us to get the bomb," said Boomerang.

"Something to do with turning the bomb nuclear and setting it off in the Middle East," said Slade, taking off his helmet.

"So she wants it for herself," said Deadshot, clutching his ribs.

"So what do we do? Retrieve the bomb for Waller, or destroy the bomb?" asked Killer Frost, who was on the ground, clutching her broken arm.

"We go ahead with the plan. Take out Joker first, then we'll deal with the bomb," said Deadshot.

"And what if we decide to destroy the bomb? Waller will literally blow our heads off," said Boomerang.

"It's better if we die then let innocents die," said Deadshot.

"Or we find a way to destroy these bombs, that way no one dies," said Slade.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Boomerang.

"We could freeze them off," said Killer Frost.

They all looked at her.

"That's a good idea," said Slade.

"Stand still," said Killer Frost, Boomerang helping her up.

She placed a finger on the back of Slade's neck. The bomb on the back of his neck frozen and shattered.

"There we go," said Killer Frost. "Now for the rest of you."

A couple minutes later, everyone was bomb free. They all stood around and looked at each other.

"You know, we could all run," said Slade.

"Yeah," said Deadshot.

"We should just finish the mission," said Boomerang.

"Your right. Alright everyone, this mission is under our control now, not Waller's. We do it our way, not her's," said Deadshot. "We take out Joker, then we take the bomb to her, but detonate it at her facility. That way, those assholes at A.R.G.U.S can't use the bomb, and they're out of the picture."

"What about Harley?" asked Killer Frost.

"I'm pretty sure she had her bomb taken off already," said Boomerang.

"We'll leave her for Batman," said Deadshot. "Alright, let's get to work."


	7. Update

I will be taking a break from writing new chapters for the rest of December, due to it being Christmas and New Years.

I will then start post several new chapters around January 5th.

Thanks for reading the stories, and if you have any questions, send me a message, and post any reviews on the stories.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An ice cream truck pulled up behind City Hall. The driver and passenger got out and walked over to the back of the truck which was kicked open by Joker, who jumped out, followed by Harley. The Joker's bomb was also in the back of the truck.

"Uh Mr J? Isn't it dangerous to handle a nuclear bomb?" asked Harley.

"My dear Harley, you really think I'm dumb enough to handle a nuclear bomb?" replied Joker.

"Wait, why did you tell me it's a nuclear bomb then?" asked Harley.

"The Gang doesn't need to know it isn't," said Joker, who turned around and shot both of his henchmen in their heads with his handgun. "The only people who know it's filled with Joker Toxin is Bats, who I'm pretty sure told that little "Suicide Squad" that it isn't. Now stop asking questions and help me with this bomb."

The duo dragged the bomb, with great effort, out of truck and over to tall, not finished, skyscraper.

"A few of the boys are inside right now, waiting to take the bomb to one of the floors," said Joker, who let go of the bomb at the front door. "I have men on some of the buildings, ready to take out that pathetic squad."

"What about Batman?" asked Harley, without realising what she said.

Joker then turned to her with an evil glare.

"I am the only one to take out Batman! If they do, well, I would hate to be them," said Joker, smacking Harley in the face.

"Sorry pudin," said Harley, lying on the ground.

"Apology accepted, now get up and get inside. You know the plan," said Joker, picking Harley up by the arm and throwing her into the building.

Several henchmen came out with rope and a large trolley.

"Make sure the Suicide Squad don't come out of this building alive," said Joker to the hen men as he walked into the unfinished skyscraper. He walked up several flights of stares till he came to a floor with a video camera in it, as well as a computer and about 30 henchmen, along with Harley.

"How do I look everyone?" asked Joker, straightening his purple tail coat. He stood in front of the camera, which was being operated by a henchman with dark, dirty dreadlocks and purple hoody with the sleeves torn off and a clown mask. The henchman put his thumb up, signalling to start.

"Show time," said Joker.

The henchman pointed to him.

"Good evening Gotham City! Joker here!" said Joker, throwing his arms up. He had appeared on all of the channels Gotham was broadcasting on all of the TVs in Gotham, including the large screen outside City Hall, making sure he is seen by everyone in Gotham.

"I'm sure many of you are surprised to see me. After all, I am supposed to be in Arkham! Now, tonight all of you are going to be part of a game I like to call "Boom Boom". The rules are pretty self explanatory. To win, your dear Dork Knight has to deactivate this bomb filled with radiation, making it nuclear, and to stop me, and to make it easy for him, I told him I'll be at City Hall. But City Hall is a large area to cover, and it so happens that this bomb is going to be detonated by me in exactly two hours and fifteen minutes. So let's hope that Batman tries to save Gotham, or he might be to much of a little pussy to stop me. I'm talking to you now Batman, so you better be listening. Where I am right now is surrounded by my army, so if you have to fight through them. Good luck!"

The Joker laughed maniacally and knocked the camera over. He then squatted and waved at the camera and smashed it. He stood up, brushed off some dust and faced his men.

"You know your orders. Take out the cops and the Suicide Squad, but leave Batman for me," said Joker.

He walked over to Harley and looked at her.

"You know what to do when you see Deadshot don't you?" asked Joker.

"Yes," said Harley, picking up her giant hammer and placing it on her shoulder. She walked over to the stairs and ascended them. All of the henchmen left except for some, who carried military hardware.

"Is he locked up still?" asked Joker.

"Yes sir," said the henchman with dreadlocks.

"Let him loose on the streets," said Joker.

"But..." said the henchman with a worried look.

"Just do it!"

The henchman walked down the stairs.

Joker looked out at Gotham.

"Soon you'll all be just like me Gotham!" said Joker.

He then laughed manically, panting for breath.

Bruce just finished watching the Joker's broadcast on the Batcomputer. He had recorded it and started to trace the broadcast. Dick sat on the desk next to Bruce.

"Do you think he's in a building?" asked Dick, who was throwing a Wing-Ding up into the air and catching it when it dropped.

"Yes, but which building? There's about twenty buildings in City Hall alone, but he my be in another part of Gotham, making his game more enjoyable for him," replied Bruce, his hands together, resting his forehead on them.

"What do you think his Joker Venom will do?" asked Dick, throwing the Wing-Ding at a training target across the Batcave.

"It won't kill them, it'll just make them insane, just like him," said Bruce.

He clicked a few keys on his keyboard and lit up another monitor, with a map of Gotham. A red blip appeared and zoomed in on the construction yard next to City Hall.

"He's in the construction yard next to City Hall," said Bruce, standing up and walking over to a button in the wall, which he pressed. The wall slid up to reveal is Batsuit and all of his equipment.

As he put on his gauntlets, Dick came up to him, placing his domino mask on, already wearing his suit and carrying his gear.

"If your going to be taking on Joker and his army, plus what's left of the Suicide Squad, your going to need my help," said Nightwing, placing his escrima sticks on his back.

"I'm going to call someone else," said Bruce, pulling on his cowl.

"Tim?" asked Nightwing.

Batman stared at him.

"Seriously? Him?" groaned Nightwing.

"So let's get this straight. You want me to help you?"

Jason Todd was leaning against the cold stone that was the Batcave wall, flipping his knife.

"Yes Jason, we need your help. The Joker has an entire army, and there is a group called the Suicide Squad after him, who are going to kill him," said Batman.

"Why not just, I don't know, let him die, like I said last time I saw that deranged lunatic? What use does he have on this Earth? All he does is kill people. Hell, he killed me," said Jason, pocketing his knife, standing face to face with the Dark Knight.

"Do you want us to be known as the people who killed someone that is insane? Do you even think about what you say before you say anything?" asked Nightwing.

"I don't care if I'm known for killing someone," said Jason, death staring Nightwing.

"Please Jason, do this for me," said Batman, grabbing Jason's shoulders.

"Fine," said Jason, putting on a white bikers jacket with a hood. The inside of the jacket was red. He also grabbed his helmet, which served a purpose for his name.

"You won't need those," said Batman, pointing at the handguns Jason was putting in his holsters.

"I won't kill them, but it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan," said Jason, putting on his helmet. He also pulled the hood of his jacket over the helmet.

"I'll meet you there," said Batman to his adoptive sons, who got into his Batmobile and tore off out of the Cave.

"Last one there has to be lunch tomorrow," said Red Hood. He got onto his motorcycle and took off out of the Cave. Nightwing smiled and got onto his custom made motorcycle, which was much faster then Red Hood's regular motorcycle and left the cave.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 Hours Till Detonation

Deadshot turned the TV off when the broadcast ended. He turned around and faced the rest of the Squad, who where sitting around his suite.

"Alright, by the looks of it he's in a skyscraper," said Deadshot, addressing his fellow team mates.

"How are we supposed to know which one he is hiding in?" asked Killer Frost.

"I don't know," said Deadshot.

"Do we have some sort of tracking device on Harley or something?" asked Boomerang.

"No, though we should have done that," said Deadshot.

"We don't need a tracking device, not if we have one of Joker's men," said Slade, facing Deadshot.

"What do you mean?" asked Deadshot curiously.

"I mean we take one of Joker's men and interrogate the location out of him," said Slade.

"How are going to get one of his men? They're all with him," said Boomerang

"Maybe there's some at his base?" suggested Killer Frost.

"Can't hurt to have a look," said Boomerang.

"Alright, we haven't got much time. Slade and I will go to his hideout and look for a guy. If we do, we'll interrogate him there and if he knows where Joker is, we'll call you to tell where to meet us," said Deadshot.

"Alright, good luck," said Killer Frost.

Slade and Deadshot walked out of the suite, leaving Boomerang and Killer Frost alone. Boomerang turned on the chair and put his feet up on the table, smiling at Boomerang.

"So toots, it's just me and you here. How about we have a bit of fun?" asked Boomerang, winking at Killer Frost.

"You serious?" asked Killer Frost, looking at him with disgust.

"Never been more serious in my life," said Boomerang.

"Eh, what the hell," said Killer Frost, walking over to Boomerang, unzipping her outfit.

Deadshot and Slade smashed through the door of Joker's hideout. Several henchmen, who were playing poker, looked at them. Deadshot aimed his wrist mounted cannons and shot all of them, except for one. Slade grabbed the lone henchman and pinned him to the wall with a knife.

"What do you want off me?" cried the henchman. His clown face paint was dripping off due to sweating from the situation, leaving smudges on his face.

"Where's the Joker hiding at?" said Slade.

"I don't know where he is!" yelled the henchman.

Deadshot shot the henchman's left kneecap. The henchman screamed in pain.

"I'm going to ask again. For the last time. Where...is...Joker...hiding...at?" asked Slade, grabbing the henchman's throat and squeezing.

"He's at the construction yard, inside the skyscraper being built. But you won't be able to get in. His army are there, waiting for Batman, and probably you," said the henchman in agony.

"Thanks," said Deadshot, who shot the henchman in the head.

"You didn't have to kill him," said Slade as they walked out of the building.

Deadshot pulled out his phone, pretending not to hear Slade. He dialled in Killer Frost's number in and called, putting it on loudspeaker.

Movement stopped as Killer Frost climbed off from on top of Boomerang. She leaned over and answered the call.

"Yeah?" answered Killer Frost, who was out of breath.

"He's at the construction yard next to City Hall. Meet us behind City Hall," said Deadshot.

"Yeah, ok then," said Killer Frost, panting.

"Why are you panting?" asked Deadshot.

"What? Uh, um," stammered Killer Frost.

"Just hurry up," said Deadshot.

"And bring clothes you two," said Slade.

Killer Frost hung up and put her phone down.

"Done so soon are we?" smirked Boomerang.

"It's on pause," smiled Killer Frost, who was pulling on underwear and her outfit.

"Then we better hurry up then," said Boomerang, pulling on his boxers.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 Hour and 45 minutes till detonation

"How the hell are we supposed to find which floor he is on?" asked Boomerang.

"We got a look out," said Deadshot.

"Who is it?" asked Killer Frost.

Deadshot looked at her with a smile.

"Why me?" moaned Killer Frost.

"You have a broken arm. It's best you stay out of combat unless you really need to," said Deadshot, holding out a pair of night vision goggles to her, which she took.

"Fine. But if it gets crazy, which it will, I'm gonna be there," said Killer Frost, going over to an empty building.

"Alright, you know what to do. We go in, take out Joker and take the bomb and set it off at Waller's facility. We take out anyone that opposes us," said Deadshot, checking the ammo in his guns.

"Let's give that son of a butch what's coming to him," said Slade, putting his mask on and pulling out his combat staff.

"Finally gonna get some action," said Boomerang, pulling out two razor sharp boomerangs.

"That's not the only action you got," said Slade.

"Shut up," said Boomerang.

They entered the building and looked around.

"Place looks abandoned," said Deadshot, aiming his guns around, checking for enemies.

"Guys, I saw Joker execute one of his henchmen about 20 floors up from you," said Killer Frost.

"You know, I've never seen the Joker in person, but He's is one scary looking guy."

"He's just a clown, what's so scary about him?" asked Boomerang when they reached the tenth floor.

"Trust me, he's pretty bad," said Deadshot as the went up several more flights of stairs.

"Yeah, pretty scary."

A young man came crashing down on top of Boomerang.

"Hey boys, planning on killing Joker?" asked the Red Hood slyly. "Your gonna have to wait, I've been in line for a long time."

Slade charged at him and attempted to hit him with his staff. Red Hood countered it and smashed him around the head.

"If he's here, Batman's here," said Boomerang, getting up and rubbing his head.

Red Hood threw Slade behind him when he was hit with a boomerang on the back of the helmet, cutting his white hood.

"This is my favourite jacket! Don't you have any consideration for others property you shit?" yelled Red Hood.

Boomerang threw four more boomerangs at Red Hood. He pulled his handguns out and shot each boomerang with precise aiming.

"What kind of villain throws boomerangs? No wonder Flash beats your ass all the time," laughed Red Hood.

This villain," said Boomerang coldly, pulling out an explosive boomerang and throwing it at Red Hood.

"Shit," said Red Hood.

He ran away from the bomb but was blown forwards by the bomb, and out the window. Red Hood pulled a grapnel gun out from his belt and fired it at the building. As he did this, a blue light hit the rope and froze it and broke.

"You bitch Frost!" yelled Red Hood as he fell to his doom.

A black figure soared towards Red Hood and caught him around the waist, crashing through the windows of another building. Red Hood groaned as he got up and helped the big figure up.

"Cheers big ears," joked Red Hood as he brushed dust off of his armour. He pulled his fallen hood back over his helmet.

"Did you manage to see where Joker was?" asked Batman.

"No. The Suicide Squad was there, including Killer Frost," said Red Hood.

"Dick and myself took her out after she froze your rope," said Batman.

"Speaking of dick's, where is he?" asked Red Hood.

"Nice language," said Nightwing, who had just swung into the building.

"I try," said Red Hood sarcastically as the trio grouped together.

"We haven't got long till Joker's bomb goes off, we need to get into that building," said Batman in his usual dark voice.

"Joker's army isn't a problem, it's the Suicide Squad that is," said Nightwing.

"I think we may have another problem. Look down there," said Red Hood, pointing to the bottom of the construction yard.

Around ten armoured trucks and vans had arrived, filled with men in high tech armour. Several military helicopters have also appeared, fully armed with the latest weaponry.

"I thought you told the GCPD not to enter the construction yard?" asked Nightwing, addressing to Batman.

"There not GCPD, there A.R.G.U.S," replied Batman.

"What are they doing here?" asked Red Hood.

"Amanda Waller started the Suicide Squad. I don't think things have gone to plan," said Batman.

"Great. Just fabulous," said Red Hood." Now we have another problem. Is anyone making a list to go along with this? What's next, Mr Freeze will go on an icy rampage? Firefly will burn a couple of buildings down? Please tell."

"No, but there's someone you probably don't want to see," said Nightwing, pointing to the streets.

Screams from citizens erupted as explosions and loud noises where made.

"What is it?" asked Red Hood.

Batman kneeled down and pressed a button on his cowl. He zoomed in on the street and saw a large figure destroying cars and attacking people.

"I'll go deal with the problem down there. You two make sure you destroy that bomb and stop the Suicide Squad from killing Joker," said Batman, releasing the button and walking over to the edge of the window.

"Do you know what the problem is?" asked Nightwing.

"Killer Croc," said Batman before he jumped out of the building.

He dived towards the ground and pulled up into a glide, towards Killer Croc. He thought of ways to stop him as he glided towards the monster. He dropped on the street where Gotham's shopping plazas where. Cars were smashed into the windows of shops and were flipped over on the street, some blown up. Several shops had fires in them. There was also human bodies that littered the streets, motionless. Killer Croc finished devouring another body and turned around, noticing Batman at the other end of the street.

"Batman. Are you here for my feast? You'll be main course," said Killer Croc, licking his tongue as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Your not even human anymore, your just an animal. And animals need to be caged!" yelled Batman furiously.

"Yeah, if anyone ever called me human," said Killer Croc. "Now let's end this, I'm hungry!"

The two enemies charged towards each other. Killer Croc threw a car at Batman, which he used as a launch pad to attack Killer Croc from above. He pulled out Batarangs and held them between his fingers, preparing to strike his foe.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1 Hour and 25 minutes till detonation

Nightwing and Red Hood ran up multiple flights of stairs, looking out for signs of fighting.

"Did I ever tell you the story when I got laid by Starfire one time? Best night ever," said Jason.

"She was my girlfriend once," said Nightwing.

"You clearly don't do her justice, unlike me, if you catch my drift," said Red Hood slyly.

The continued up more flights of stares until the saw the Suicide Squad. On the floor were many bodies, all Joker's men.

"Ah, if it isn't Nightwing. Tell me, how is the Teen Titans?" asked Slade.

"Quit playing games Slade," said Nightwing.

"You guys go, I'll deal with him," said Slade.

Deadshot and Boomerang ran over to an elevator used by the construction workers and went up. Red Hood ran over and jumped onto the bottom of it, holding on to whatever his hands could get a hold of.

"It's been a while," said Slade, pulling out his staff.

"Doesn't mean I can't stop you," said Nightwing, drawing out his escrima sticks.

"You've changed. All grown up and mature now," said Slade.

"You've changed to. Your an old man now," said Nightwing, smiling.

"This is going to be fun," said Slade.

Hit after hit came from the two enemies. Nightwing countered Slade's long swipes, Slade countered Nightwing's quick sharp jabs. Slade hit Nightwing several times and sealed out a roundhouse kick to the side of Nightwing's face. Blood spurted out of Nightwing's mouth as several teeth were knocked out. He felt his nose and realised that it's was broken, blood spreading of his suit.

"You can give up," said Slade, mocking Nightwing.

Nightwing yelled and charged at Slade, drop kicking Slade in the head. His helmet split in half and landed on the floor. Nightwing grabbed the staff and threw it out of the building. Slade then drew out his sword and swiped at Nightwing, who attempted to dodge the swipes, but was unsucceful. Each swipe cut his outfit and face, cutting into his skin. His domino mask was also damaged.

He was no stuck in a corner and was using his sticks to party each attack blown by Slade. And then, without thinking what would happen, Nightwing grabbed the sword, pushed it into the wall behind him, used the wall to flip over Slade, with the skills of an acrobat, and grabbed Slade's head, smacking it into the sword.

Slade grunted in agony as his mouth and nose gushed blood and faced Nightwing, who's sticks had been damaged greatly. He threw aside the weapons and faced Slade.

"Old fashioned way then," said Nightwing.

They charged at each other and furiously attached each other, countering each other's kicks and punches, fists and boots making contact with faces and bodies. More blood gushed out of each other with each blow. They then backed off from each other for a moment.

"You fight very well Nightwing," said Slade, wiping his mouth.

Nightwing then ran at Slade, grabbing his arm and snapping it. As Slade screamed in pain, Nightwing roundhouse kicked Slade, knocking him out. Nightwing panted and fell to the ground, on the verge of passing out. He pressed a button on his blood stained gauntlets and spoke into a small microphone.

"Red Hood, where are you?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm a little busy here," said Red Hood. The conversation ended as Nightwing passed out.

Red Hood dodged each boomerang thrown at him, by either shooting them or moving out of the way.

"Kid, I seriously hate you," said Boomerang.

"That's not a nice thing to say," said Red Hood, who approached Boomerang and punched him several times, knocking him out.

"What a loser," said Red Hood.

Deadshot had gone after Joker himself when Boomerang stayed behind to deal with Red Hood. He had better hurry up, as A.R.G.U.S hadn't been given the ok to go into the building, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with the government.

Red Hood ran up more stairs until he came face to face with twenty armed henchmen, including Harley Quinn, who was carrying two hand guns and her giant hammer.

"Well, if it isn't Batman's other bitch," said Harley.

"I've got no time for games. Where's Joker?" asked Red Hood calmly.

"Your not going near him. Get him boys," said Harley, who ran to the top floor.

"Boys, your gonna wish your dead after I deal with you," said Red Hood.

He threw a flash bang on the ground, blinding the henchmen. He then quickly attacked the henchmen, who were firing random shots from their guns.

Within a minute, the room was cleared from danger. All henchmen were on the ground, dead.

"That wasn't hard," said Red Hood. "Now, time to find Dick."

He jogged over to the elevator and climbed on top of it. He then cut the steel rope with a special knife and was sent plummeting to the floor where Nightwing was on.

"Woo Hoo! Giddy up cowboy!" yelled Red Hood.

The elevator crashed into the floor and Red Hood jb led off from the elevator, unharmed. He spotted Nightwing and ran over to him, sliding next to him.

"Dick? You better not be dead on me," said Red Hood in panic.

Nightwing opened his eyes and smiled.

"What happens to you?" asked Red Hood.

"You should see the other guy," said Nightwing nodding towards Slade.

"Your an friggin animal!" said Red Hood, bumping fists with his adoptive brother.


	12. Chapter 11

**Im currently looking at other**

**stories to write, on Batman and**

**his rogue gallery. If you would **

**like to see your favourite Batman **

**Villain face of against him, send it as a review.**

**Thanks for the views and happy reading!**

Chapter 11

1 Hour and 5 minutes Till Detonation

Killer Croc roared as he through Batman into another store. It had been a long and very dangerous battle, with no one willing to give up. Stores were trashed, more cars had blown up and been thrown and fires had erupted in more store. Batman's armour had been torn in certain places, exposing his cut flesh, blood coming out. His cape had several large tears in it to top it off.

"You can give up Batman, we both know how this going to end," said Killer Croc, walking over to Batman, picking him up and throwing him through a window a few floors up from the street.

Batman groaned as he picked himself. Killer Croc jumped onto the building and began to climb up slowly. Batman quickly fiddled with his gauntlet and pressed a button. He then backed off behind a office desk, ready to to tackle Croc out of the building when he reached the window.

"I know you here Batman. No point in hiding, I can smell the blood that is coming out of you, and it smells magnificent," growled Killer Croc when he reached the window.

Batman then charged at Croc, grabbing around his large waist and tackled him out of the building. He threw a couple of punches at Croc, causing him no harm, as they fell to the destroyed street.

They came plummeting to the ground, making a large crater in the road. Batman climbed from on top of Croc and saw something very fast coming towards him. Before Croc got up, Batman jumped into the moving vehicle and pressed a few buttons, unleashing the Batmobile's Battlemode.

Several machine guns erupted and a cannon from on top appeared, two minigu said on either side. Missile launchers appeared from behind the cannon.

"Playing with toys huh?" yelled Killer Croc.

Batman then unleashed a rain of bullets on Croc, moving side to side as if the Batmobile was hovering. Croc roared as the rubber bullets rebounded off of his reptilian skin, injury him slightly. He then charged at the Batmobile, knocking it to the side. Batman then pressed a button, firing tank shells from the cannon at Croc.

Croc screamed in pain as the shells injured him, tearing some of his skin off.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit!" yelled Killer Croc, running at the Batmobile, tearing the cannon off of it.

Batman pressed a few buttons and the Batmobile turned back into normal. He turned around and sped up the street, to the other end and spun back around, facing Croc. He turned the Batmobile back to battle mode and fired several rockets at the monster, turned it back and floored it down the street, towards Croc.

Before the Batmobile hit Croc, Batman pressed a button and launched himself out of the vehicle. The Batmobile made impact with Croc and sent him flying. Batman grabbed around Croc's neck and pulled out an electric shock collar, placing it around his neck. He jumped off and pressed a button on his gauntlet, electrocuting Killer Croc. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Batman got up from the ground, feeling his waist, which was bleeding. He waited till the GCPD came and took off, back towards the construction site, where he saw Nightwing and Red Hood, getting up from the ground.

"Glad your not dead," said Red Hood.

"What happen to him?" asked Batman, nodding towards Slade's motionless body.

"You know, the usual. Got into a fight and knocked him out," said Nightwing.

"And the rest of the Squad?" asked Batman.

"Just Deadshot now, he's gone after Joker and Quinn," said Red Hood.

"I won't let him," said Batman, walking towards the shaft where the elevator once. He aimed his grapnel gun and fired upwards, going up to face Joker.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Red Hood, also walking over with Nightwing.

"Because your an idiot," said Nightwing as they fired there grapnel guns.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

50 minutes till detonation

Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood approached Joker on the roof. Around hundred men and Harley were there. Deadshot was being held by Harley.

The bomb was placed in a helicopter that was ready to take off.

"Batman, fancy seeing you there! Oh, and you brought the family. So did I!" laughed Joker, aiming his assault rifle at his army.

"Stop that bomb Joker," growled Batman.

"Funny, last time I checked, you didn't tell me what to do," said Joker, pulling out a detonator.

"It's not on a timer, is it you son of a bitch?" asked Red Hood.

"Red Hood? Not sporting the biker look anymore? Yes, your right, it isn't on a timer. The only thing that can set off this bomb is this detonator, which I have," said Joker gleefully.

"You don't need to do this Joker. Think about what your doing. A whole city, gone mad, like you. Don't you think that they might want to be in charge?" asked Batman.

"Oh, you would love me to stop, wouldn't you? But the thing is, I'm having way to much fun," laughed the insane villain.

"Joker, you want to control a city that are exactly like you. Don't you think that's really dumb? I mean, Batman's right, they would want to be in control," said Red Hood, hand on his handguns, looking at the detonator.

"I guess we're gonna have to wait and see how it turns out then. See you in hell!" yelled Joker, laughing like a mad man.

Red Hood pulled out a handgun and shot the detonator out of his hand, destroying it. Joker looked at the detonator and looked at the trio in fury.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" yelled Joker.

As his army prepared to take down the trio, two helicopters appeared, lights flashing at them.

"Lay down your arms and surrender!" said a voice from a speaker.

The army turned and fired at the helicopters, who retaliated back. Joker laughed as the helicopters crashed and ran to the helicopter.

"See you all later!" said Joker.

Deadshot punched Harley in the gut and ran at the helicopter and jumped, grabbing onto the side of it. Batman fired the grapnel gun at the helicopter and was pulled into the sky. The A.R.G.U.S soldiers had ran into the building, preparing to shoot all targets. Nightwing faced Red Hood.

"I'll deal with them, you deal with Harley," said Nightwing.

"I'll come after to help you. You'll need it," said Red Hood as they ran off in different directions.

Harley hit Red Hood in the head with her hammer, shattering his helmet. He was still wearing his domino mask.

"Your a lot better looking when you don't wear that ugly helmet," said Harley.

"To good for you, don't you reckon?" asked Red Hood, smirking.

Harley dropped her hammer and swung at him with a mixture of slaps, punches and kicks. Red Hood dodged some, and was hit a couple of times.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" asked Harley.

Red Hood swung his fist and hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit women?" asked Harley, standing up.

"Wait, your a woman?" asked Red Hood slyly.

Harley screamed in rage and kicked Red Hood, knocking him backwards.

"You know, if you weren't bat-shit crazy, we would be a pretty good couple Quinn. Both young, good looking. Just imagine the children," said Red Hood as they fought.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" yelled Harley, hitting him in the hut several times.

Red Hood fell to the ground in pain and Harley kicked him onto his back. She walked over with her hammer, raising it above her head.

"I'm going to splatter your friggin brains all over this roof," said Harley, laughing.

Red Hood quickly pulled out a handgun and shot her in the thigh. Harley screamed in pain and dropped the hammer as she fell to the ground. Red Hood got up and looked at her.

"You know, you should stop hanging out with Joker. Maybe you would be normal again if you did. Your better than this Harley," said Red Hood, cuffing her hands to the bottom of a crane

"Maybe," sobbed Harley.

"And I'm serious, stop hanging around Joker. He's going to either get you killed, or kill you," said Red Hood as he approached the stairs, going down them.

He saw Nightwing attacking the soldiers, almost being overwhelmed. He threw a smoke grenade at grabbed Nightwing, throwing himself and Nightwing off of the building. They landed on a building next to the construction yard. They got up and faced each other.

"They weren't going to kill me, but they were going to kill Harley. I had to distract them," said Nightwing.

"Don't worry, they won't. She's cuffed to a crane. I doubt they were going to kill her. Waller wouldn't allow it," said Red Hood.

"I should of realised when they fired at me with tranquilliser darts," said Red Hood.

"Who's the idiot now?" laughed Red Hood.

Nightwing punched him in the gut and walked over to the edge of the building.

"Where do you think Bruce is?" asked Nightwing.

"Hopefully taking down Joker," said Red Hood, standing next to him.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deadshot held on to the side of the helicopter, which was now zooming in and out in between massive skyscrapers. He looked down and saw Batman, who had clipped his grapnel gun onto his utility belt. He then pressed a button and shot up next to Deadshot. He looked at Batman with a dirty look. He then kicked the Dark Knight in the thigh, hoping he will let go and fall onto the road far below.

Batman barely moved as Deadshot's boot made contact to his armour.

"Your not stopping me from killing that psychotic son of a bitch!" yelled Deadshot over the helicopter's noise.

"I'm not letting you kill Joker," said Batman.

As soon as Batman said his name, the Joker opened the door on the side of the helicopter and looked down.

"I didn't know we were a commercial airline," laughed Joker.

"Your dead to me Joker," said Deadshot.

"Good to know," said Joker, smacking Deadshot's hand with his assault rifle, causing him to fall.

Batman looked down at Deadshot and then at Joker. He released his iron like grip off of the helicopter and fell, breaking into a dive bomb. He caught Deadshot and fired his grapnel gun at a sir rapper and was sent upwards.

When they reached the rooftop, Deadshot trained around and fired his guns at the helicopter. Each bullet hit the tail rotor, destroying it. Joker laughed maniacally as the helicopter spun out of control and crashed on the building they were on.

Deadshot approached the pilot and shot him in the head. He then approached Joker, who's mouth and nose was bleeding.

"Do it, you gruesome son of a bitch. Shot me right in the friggin head," said Joker, smiling. The red make up he used for his large smile was peeling off.

As Deadshot took aim, savouring the moment, Batman crash tackled him to the ground. Deadshot punched him in the face and kicked him off. He stood up, quickly scanning the area for Joker, but he wasn't in the crashed, fiery helicopter. He was running towards the edge of the building.

The Joker turned around, stuck the finger up at him and jumped off of the building, and into the one next to it, crashing through the window. Deadshot did the same.

Batman got up and jumped through the window as well. Joker was firing his rifle at Deadshot, who had taken cover in an office cubicle.

Joker laughed as he fired each round. When he ran out of bullets, he threw the gun at Batman and jumped threw the window to the next building, Deadshot and the Caped Crusader after him.

They climbed to the roof of the building and stood in a triangle. Joker pulled out a very large knife from his suit and held it in his hand beside him, his head bowed, his smile evil.

"Well, look what we have here. Only one of us is making out of this alive," said Joker.

"You can surrender now Joker. Your bomb is useless without the detonator," said Deadshot, aiming his guns at the clown.

"Ever heard of manual detonation? That bomb is going off in ten minutes, no matter what. If you go to stop the bomb, I'll be free, killing more civilians. If you stop me, the bomb will go off, forever making Gotham a living hell," laughed Joker.

Deadshot ran Joker and they began to attack each other. Batman lifted his gauntlet up and pressed a button, speaking into it.

"Nightwing, we have a situation. The bomb is still active, Joker manually activated it. I need you and Red Hood to destroy it right now. I'm going to stop Joker," said Batman, ending the conversation.

Batman grabbed the Joker's arm and punched him in the face. Deadshot approached Batman and they engaged in a dangerous dual. Counters were countered, fist met face, elbow met stomach, kick met chest. They backed off after a minute, Deadshot slightly panting, Batman looking like he could last another thirty rounds.

Out of nowhere, Joker jumped out and stabbed Deadshot in the shoulder. The expert marksman screamed in pain, grabbing his shoulder.

Batman and Joker stood face to face, a couple of metres apart. It had started to rain.

Joker looked at his old enemy and smiled, putting his arms into the air.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Batman! Is it all going to end tonight, or will it continue on for eternity?" asked Joker rhetorically, his green hair lying flat from the rain.

"I'm done playing games Joker," growled Batman.

"Are we? We both know that's not true. You need me more than I need you. We are Yin and Yang. We need each other," said Joker psychotically.

"Your insane," said Batman, his cape sticking to his back as the rain came down harder.

"Says the one who dresses up as a bat every night," said Joker.

Batman walked over to Joker and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me, like I did with that bastard of a sidekick you call Red Hood," said Joker maliciously.

An explosion erupted two buildings away as a cloud of smoke erupted from the flames on top of the building.

"What a show!" yelled Joker, kicking his legs and arms out, before sliding a metal card out of his sleeve and puncturing Batman's arm.

Batman dropped him and grabbed his arm. Joker walked over to him and knelt down to talk to him.

"You know, I'm going to miss these little therapy sessions we have. And don't worry, I'll look after Gotham when your gone," said Joker, getting up and kicking him several times.

Joker screamed in pain as a bullet puncture his hand. He turned to see Red Hood and Nightwing, standing near the edge of the building. Joker sucked in the pain and faced them, smiling.

"I see you destroyed my bomb," said Joker as Nightwing cuffed Deadshot.

"Nothing like explosives to get the job done," said Red Hood. He ran at Joker and tackled him to the ground, punching into him as if he was a boxing bag.

"Watch the suit, your going to get blood on it," said Joker with a mouthful of blood.

Red Hood got up and kicked into Joker, feeling several ribs break after a couple of kicks.

I'm going to kill him. Every life he took will be avenged tonight, thought Red Hood.

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"You don't need to kill him," said Batman, though it was Bruce that was speaking to him. "It's over now."

Red Hood looked at Batman and to Joker. He then spat on Joker and turned away.

"So that's how feels to be hit continuously," said Joker before Batman knocked him out.

Batman walked over to Deadshot and uncuffed him. Deadshot rubbed his wrists and turned to Batman.

"Why are you letting me go?" asked Deadshot curiously.

"I think you know why," said Batman.

Deadshot nodded to him and ran down the staircase and out of sight.

"Why did you let him go?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm letting him find his daughter," said Batman.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"After last nights event, all caused by the infamous Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker, who threatened to turn the city into insane civilians, the city is undergoing repairs, caused by a dangerous fight between Batman and Killer Croc and a helicopter figjt.. The Joker, alongside Harley Quinn and Killer Croc have been sent back to Arkham Asylum, while Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang and all alive members of Joker's Gang have been sent to Blackgate Prison. The mercenary Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, has been sent back to A.R.G.U.S, where he will be facing certain charges. And it is all thanks to Batman, Nightwing and the mysterious new face Red Hood, who had disappeared from the crime scene after the battle."

"The assassin Deadshot, also known as Floyd Lawton, was last seen leaving the roof top. A search is currently undergoing for the mysterious marksman."

"In other news, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen are unveiling a new device at the Royal Hotel tonight, which will help benefactor..."

Amanda Waller tuned off the television before Vicki Vale finished her talk on Bruce and Oliver. She looked up and saw a large figure wearing a t-shirt and shorts looking at her.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure of, Mister Wayne?" asked Waller.

"I noticed Slade was never charged after last nights events," said Bruce.

"Well, he does work for me," said Waller.

"Where is he now?" asked Bruce.

"He is on vacation," said Waller.

"Don't try to pull another stunt like this Amanda. Or I'll come after you," said Bruce, leaving the building.

"And I'll be here waiting," said Amanda. "Oh, and Bruce?"

Bruce turned around to look at her.

"Good like tonight, and send Mr Queen my regards," said Waller.

Bruce nodded and left the building. Dick was waiting next to their car, wearing a T-shirt, joggers and jeans while Jason leaned on his motorcycle, wearing a t-shirt, hoody, jeans, skate shoes, a black droopy beanie and a pair of aviators, smoking a cigarette, a leather jacket and motorcycle helmet on the bike.

"How did it go?" asked Dick, as Jason walked over to group of girls around his age, who were sitting at a cafe.

"Fine, I guess," said Bruce, leaning against the pear, soaking in the sun.

Jason came back over, grinning.

"And that's how you pick up a girl Grayson. See the blonde one over there? She's going to be my date tonight and the thing," said Jason, dropping the cigarette and crunching it with his shoe.

"Let's hope she isn't a crazy ass killer like last time," said Nightwing, getting into the car.

"Screw you," said Jason, getting on his mortorcycle, pulling on his jacket and helmet, flipping down the visor.

As Bruce went to enter the car, he saw a familiar man sitting at one of the tables at the cafe, reading a newspaper.

Floyd Lawton looked back at Bruce, wondering why he would go into A.R.G.U.S. He was wearing civilian clothes and a pair of sunglasses. He went back to his newspaper as he left, closely followed by Jason. A waitress walked over to him with a cup of coffee and the cafe's best strawberry cheesecake. He thanked the waitress and took a sip of the coffee, savouring the delicious taste.

A man wearing a pair of sunglasses came up to him, sitting at the table. Floyd put his newspaper down and looked at the figure, who had white hair, though he didn't look old.

"What are you doing here Slade?" asked Floyd.

"I was wondering the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be at Blackgate?," replied Slade, ordering a cappuccino.

"He let me go, to find my daughter," said Floyd, putting his cheesecake loaded fork into his mouth.

"Wouldn't someone know what you look like?" asked Slade.

"I always wear a mask when I'm on a mission. I don't let them see my face," replied Floyd. "So, why are you here Slade? Came to take me in?"

"Maybe I'm interested in helping you find your daughter," said Slade, the waitress placing down a cappuccino. He tick a sip and placed it down, licking his lips.

"I don't normally go to cafe's, but I think I might come back. This is delicious," said Slade, taking another sip.

"Why would you want me to find my daughter?" asked Floyd.

"Maybe I require your services," said Slade.

"So let me get this straight. If I help you out, you'll help me find my daughter?" said Floyd, looking directly at Slade now.

"Pretty self explanatory, isn't it?" asked Slade, finishing his cappuccino.

"Well, what do you need me to do, if I was to help?" asked Floyd, considering the proposal.

"To reform the Suicide Squad, with a few changes to the team," replied Slade.

Floyd sat for a moment, thinking about the option. Sure, it was crazy to reform the Suicide Squad, but he could help me find my daughter, thought Floyd.

"What's the mission?" asked Floyd curiously.

"The mission will be monitored by Waller, who said she'll set us all free. That will make it easier to find your daughter," said Slade.

"You didn't answer my question," said Floyd.

"Breaking into Arkham Asylum," said Slade. "To break Victor Fries out, so Waller can get him to make cryogenic weapons for the government, in turn she will help him find a cure for his wife, and for his condition."

"And you think Waller will?" asked Floyd.

"Trust me, she will," said Slade.

"Let's get to work then," said Floyd.


End file.
